


On The Edge

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spreader Bars, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Magnus froze at the sound of Alec’s voice greeting someone, and it took him a few seconds to process that Alec was on the phone, which didn’t make the fact any less stressful on Magnus’ part, given his current predicament. Alec seemed to notice the shift in Magnus’ demeanor, because a hand ran through his hair, the tug just forceful enough to be a warning.ORMagnus breaks Alec's rules, and Alec decides he needs to make that lesson stickKinktober Prompt: Edging
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've been following this series, welcome back :)  
> This is a day late but that's okay because it's finally here.

“Hello?” 

Magnus froze at the sound of Alec’s voice greeting someone, and it took him a few seconds to process that Alec was on the phone, which didn’t make the fact any less stressful on Magnus’ part, given his current predicament. Alec seemed to notice the shift in Magnus’ demeanor, because a hand ran through his hair, the tug just forceful enough to be a warning.

Magnus wanted to complain, but he knew he would be punished for it, and since he was already being punished and had no intention of prolonging or adding more onto his sentence, he reconsidered and decided it was in his best interest to stay quiet.

“Yes, I had a chance to run through it earlier today.” Alec continued to whoever he was speaking to. He sounded entirely unaffected, as though Magnus wasn’t in front of him, gagged, blindfolded, and bound to their coffee table, a vibrating plug in his ass keeping him on the edge while he tried to obey orders and not move or react to the stimulation at all. 

“Interesting. I’d have to double check that. I didn’t catch-”

Whatever Alec said next was lost to Magnus as he felt the intensity of the plug pick up, Alec’s hands moving from his hair to instead fondle his balls with a tight grip that had Magnus very forgetting himself and groaning in pain and pleasure.

Alec’s hand was around his neck almost immediately, squeezing, another warning, even as he said in the most neutral tone, “Sorry, that was me. I hit my foot. But I was actually considering another approach. We’ll have more time to go over it the next time I’m in Alicante.”

To Magnus, he only increased the speed on the plug yet again, this time straight up to its highest setting. He’d been doing this for the past forty minutes, bringing Magnus up and then cruelly ripping away all stimulation just as he’d reached the edge, keeping him worked up, his cock painfully hard between his legs, the spreader bar attached to his knees and wrists keeping him from doing anything to relieve himself. 

Alec himself had already gotten off, taking Magnus’ blindfold off and ordering him to watch as Alec brought himself to orgasm with a hand on his cock, his head thrown back as he made the most sinful noises, doing all the things he knew Magnus liked to see him do, all why denying Magnus the right to  _ touch _ . Alec, still speaking on the phone, reached for Magnus’ cock and gave him several hard strokes, the mixture of lube and precum easing his way and making Magnus’ head spin for how good it felt. He was practically writhing against the table now, pushing into Alec’s touch as best as he could while the plug rubbed against his prostate in the most perfect way. He knew he shouldn’t let himself enjoy this, knew that Alec had no intentions of letting him come anytime soon, but he couldn’t help himself. He was so worked up, so turned on. His body moved of its own accord, chasing its pleasure…  _ so good, so fucking good, right there- _

And Alec stopped, pulling his hand away and cutting off the plug just a breath before Magnus would have tipped over into his own climax.

Magnus bit back a scream, only barely, but he couldn’t help the tears as he took deep, gasping breaths and felt his cock jerk, helpless.

Alec’s hand was in his hair again, soothingly scratching against his scalp. Magnus could make out the faint rumble of Alec’s voice, but he was too occupied in his own anguish to properly understand the words being said.

_ It wasn’t fair _ , he thought angrily, he wanted to come. It had been ages,  _ he needed it _ . He-

He felt fingers probing, and Alec took the plug out only to immediately replace it with his own lubed fingers and go directly for Magnus’ prostate. Magnus, completely unexpecting it, moaned out loud and then quickly silenced himself, preparing for Alec’s reprove. However it didn’t come. Instead, Alec leaned in closer and whispered, “Don’t you dare come.” 

Magnus whimpered as Alec’s fingers sped up, stroking him intently, until Magnus was pushing back onto them as best as he could, trying to get them deeper, wanting to beg for  _ more _ but unable to around the gag between his lips. Alec seemed to be off his call now, and his attention was 100% back on Magnus, which honestly seemed the worse fate, as Alec was dedicating that to torturing Magnus in whatever wicked way he pleased. Alec’s free hand made its way up Magnus’ chest, using two fingers to roll and pinch Magnus’ nipples hard. Magnus arched up into the touch, crying freely now. Alec’s lips attached themselves to Magnus’ neck, kissing and sucking yet another dark hickey that Magnus couldn’t wait to see the result of. 

It was too much, _ too much. _ But it felt oh so good and he never wanted it to step, even as he desperately begged for it to stop. And just as he’d known would happen, Alec’s hands were gone just as he’d gotten close. Magnus whined and begged, his words garbled around the gag but he did it anyway because he was  _ so fucking close, damn it.  _ Alec left him like that for a long minute and Magnus’ high fell away as he whined and rutted against air, his cock seeking out any stimulation and getting none.

“I’m sure that the lesson will stick this time,” Alec said, and Magnus whimpered as he felt the plug return, turned on to it’s very lowest setting where it’s vibrations were barely there but still noticeable, still enough to keep him tethered without offering him any real satisfaction.

“Your pleasure comes from me, and _only_ me.” Alec continued, “You don’t touch things that don’t belong to you. You come only when I want you to, Magnus.”

Magnus moaned and nodded frantically. He’d learnt the lesson. No touching himself. _He’d learnt it_.

“I think you can last a little longer.” Alec said.

Magnus heard the cap of the lube bottle pop open, and a few seconds later, Alec’s hand found Magnus’ cock and began to stroke.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!  
> Kudos and comments mean that I'll love you forever <3


End file.
